


Truths from the Ledge

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Jimmy Palmer faces his past and tragedy.  Will the words he echoed on the ledge that fate filled day play a role in how he faces his demons and finds the strength to move on.   Palmer & Gibbs Friendship story.This story was inspired by a synopsis I saw for an upcoming NCIS episode.  Stay Safe, my friends!
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	Truths from the Ledge

Stretching as he slid to his feet, Gibbs was not feeling motivated to hit the ground running today. If he was being honest, the last case had left him feel useless. Without his team, Jethro Gibbs was like a fish out of water and it scared him, he felt as if he had gone beyond his expiration date.

A cool shower would wake him up, maybe it would get the blood pumping enough to snap on his mask before going to NCIS. Wide awake, Jethro headed downstairs, his nose picking up the smell of coffee and the faint sound of footsteps. 

“Palmer?” Gibbs looked at the kitchen counter to see the coffee was brewing and what appeared to be a breakfast casserole was baking in the oven. “What are you doing here?”

Met with silence, Gibbs grabbed a mug and filled it to the top, waiting for a response from the young man. When silence lingered, the seasoned agent decided to take another approach, watch, and observe. It was the shaking hands that set his gut churning, looking to the living room he saw that his young friend had taken his insulin with breakfast still baking. Pouring a glass of juice, Gibbs made his way to where Palmer was wiping down a bookshelf with a cleaning rag. 

“Here’s some juice,” Gibbs tried to hand the glass to the working man only to have his hand pushed away. It wasn’t anger that set in, it was deep rooted concern that kicked him into action. With is hand around Palmer’s waist, Gibbs pulled the other man towards the dining room chair. “Drink it.” The tone was gruff, but it had not heat to it. Satisfied when the glass was empty, the casserole was pulled from the oven and dished up.

“Eat,” Gibbs ordered softly as he placed the plate on the table. “This is really good,” Jethro made his way through his first helping and went for his second, bringing Palmer back an orange on his return. “Thank you for making this.” The silence was breaking his heart, not one known of his emotions, Gibbs found himself wanting to cry. Sending a text to Vance, he thought that it would be best to wait things out and see if he could get to the bottom of the issue.  
The dishes were done, the table wiped down and Palmer seemed to have found enough laundry to make a load. “When I started at NCIS, I wasn’t looking for anything but a job.”

“And you found it,” Gibbs commented gently, he wanted to engage and keep Palmer talking. “You’re good at it.”

“I love it,” Palmer blew out a breath. “It took me three times to pass the test for my medical degree. I wanted it so much; I needed to do it for more than just me. I knew that Dr. Mallard was going to retire eventually, I wanted to be able to stay with my family.”

“You did good,” Gibbs watched as Palmer balled up the shirt in his hand before throwing it into the washing machine.

“My mom was a good mother, but she’s not into the whole family thing. My father left years ago, he would come back once in a while and then leave again, but not before he told us how much of a disappointment I am.” Grabbing the broom from the corner, Jimmy started sweeping the floor. “Never did he tell me he was proud of me, or once ask me for my opinion. He never made me feel valued.”

“What happened?” Gibbs moved closer to examine what he could see of Palmer’s downcast face. “Palmer?”

“He showed up yesterday,” there was a sigh. “I let him in my home to meet my wife and daughter. He ate at my table and played with my child. As he was leaving, he told me that my family was nice, but it was too bad I didn’t have a boy. My daughter is my world, Gibbs. For him to express disappointment because she’s female, I saw red.”

“What’d you do?” Gibbs sighed. “Palmer?”

“I stopped and thought about the day Breena and Victoria was coming home from the hospital. I was running on no sleep, running around the house trying to make sure everything was perfect. I went outside to take out the trash and you were pulling a rocking chair, that you made with your down two hands out of the back of your truck. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. You told me that I needed to relax and that everything did not have to be perfect, I just had to be present.” Palmer wiped at a stray tear.

“Meant what I said,” Gibbs sighed, he was not sure what he expected Palmer’s issues to be, but it wasn’t this.

“I know,” looking up at Gibbs, tears fell freely. “I rely on you so much, Gibbs. I do not know where I would be in life if it hadn’t been for you and Dr. Mallard. I learned how to be a man from your example.”

“You’re a good dad, Jim.” Gibbs sighed. “You’re one hell of a man, too. 

“He insulted my family Gibbs,” Palmer’s hand tightened on the broom. “I kicked him out. Told him I never wanted to see him again.”

“You did the right thing,” Gibbs nodded a reassurance.

“Did I?” Palmer growled. “Police called me at 4:30 this morning, told me he was dead. I didn’t ask any questions, I just asked them to look for his family. I could not bring myself to even claim to be his son in death.”

“He didn’t deserve it,” Gibbs filled a glass with ice water before moving to take the broom from his friend. “What you did, you did for your family. A man finds strength that he didn’t know that he had when it comes to his family.”

“Like killing the man that killed his wife and daughter?” Palmer whispered, the question did not hang in the air very long, much to his surprise.

“Yes,” Gibbs confirmed. “Your wife and daughter deserved the best justice you could give them, just like mine did. His death isn’t your problem; what you did, it was the right thing.”

“He okay?” Breena questioned from the doorway as she watched her husband eating a sandwich. “I knew that he would come to you; I think you are probably the only one that could understand the depth of the pain he felt.”  
“I got him,” Gibbs reassured. 

“You mean a lot to him,” Breena whispered. “It has never been easy for him to trust, but with you, Dr. Mallard and Tony; it’s different. I’m going to go get Victoria from preschool.”

“That day on the ledge,” Palmer called out to Gibbs. “I meant what I said, I rely on you a lot.” Making a sandwich and pouring a cup of coffee, Palmer placed the objects on the table. “I worry about you, a lot. Eat.” Nodding in appreciation, Gibbs started working on his lunch. 

Gathering his things, Palmer started for the door feeling as if the weight was off his shoulders. “Gibbs, what you did; it was the right thing too.” Making his way to the door, Palmer placed his hand on knob and took a breath and whispered softly. “You’re so loved.” 

Gibbs continued to eat as the door clicked shut. There was a feeling of contentment and accomplishment that filled his soul. Jimmy Palmer was a surprise to him, he was a gentle soul with a complexity that defied the mind. He would spend the rest of his days making sure that he understood how valued he was a medical examiner, a coworker, but most of all as a friend and in return, he may just find his own place in this complicated world.


End file.
